


Unstoppable

by highladyofthenight



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love/Hate, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highladyofthenight/pseuds/highladyofthenight
Summary: Two of the most stubborn and dangerous fae of Prythian, Cassian and Nesta. They have been fighting from the first time they met and never stopped, but neither of them can deny the tension between them. What happens when they finally let their guards down?
Relationships: Cassian (ACoTaR)/Original Female Character(s), Nesta Archeron & Cassian, Nesta Archeron/Cassian, cassian - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after A Court of Frost and Starlight.  
> All the characters belong to Sarah J Maas.

**Nesta**

The past few months at the Illyrian mountains was the hardest thing I ever went through. Worse than those hungry and cold nights in the village. Maybe even worse than being thrown into the Cauldron against my will. The past few months sobered me up, learning to fight from dawn to dusk. The Illyrian warriors didn't go easy on her, but I couldn't have expected any different with how I yelled at them all the time. Who can blame me, it's not like I asked to be trained like an Illyian. 

When Cassian said he would take me to the Illyrian mountains all those months ago I thought he would be the one training with me, but I was greatly mistaken. After dropping me off at the camp he left only to check in on me every few weeks. He just came to see the progress I made, watched me train for a while and left without saying a word to me. 

Our last interactions before being sent down here weren’t really pleasant. I regret how I send him away time after time. After not having him around to fight with, to banter with, I really grew to miss him. I’ll have to apologise to him but my pride won’t let me. It feels like I’m giving in, like I’m letting them win. I may have realised that I was unreasonably bitchy before but I’m not a social butterfly all of a sudden. 

There’s only one person who deserves an apology, not only for the recent year but all those years before. But that will have to wait, all I want right now is a long, hot bath and a decent bed to sleep on. 

I missed the comforts of my own apartment after spending months among Illyrian warriors, never getting a moment to myself. No books around to read, not even time to sit around and do nothing. 

So that’s all I’ll be doing the next few days, maybe even weeks, just sitting around and reading my novels. 

It has only been two days when someone comes knocking on my door. I expected everyone to still hate my guts, but it seems like someone is brave enough to show up. It’s no surprise it’s Amren. Only one person that knows me would have the balls to come here to bother me.

“Aren’t you tired of those novels yet?”

“What are you doing here Amren? And no, I’ll never get tired of them.”

She’s wearing a sparkly black dress and a huge diamond necklace. I would say she’s a bit overdressed for a regular afternoon but with Amren I’m no longer surprised. 

“Well, let’s get going. We’re expected in two hours. And you need to change, this will not do.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I have plans.”

“You can read your smut later, woman. Now, let’s see. This dress will look great.”

The look on Amren’s face tells me not to argue. I’m doing my very best to be agreeable but if people continue to test me like this I won’t last long. 

“Oh yes, that dress looks amazing. Turn around.”

“My boobs spill out of the front Amren. I can’t go like this. I don’t even know where you’re dragging me off to!”

“Just the inner circle. See it as a welcome home.”

She puts a long layered necklace around my neck and hangs large diamonds in my earrings. I know I don’t own such things so she must have brought them from her own collection. 

“This will get their attention.”

I’m glad to be left alone most of the night. Azriel and his shadows kept quiet near the corner of the room, Rhysand and Mor have been getting drunk of wine all evening. Cassian has been doing a great job at staying away from me, but I catch him staring at me all through the night. Not as if I haven’t been looking at him all night as well. Feyre has been trying to talk to me but this being nice thing is still new to me so I think I still scare her away.

“Thank you for inviting me sister, but I’m going to head off. I’m kind of tired and it’s been a long night already. I know we didn’t leave things off at great terms but it really means a lot to be here again.”

“Of course Nesta! You’re welcome here any time. I’m sorry I sent you away before.”

“I needed the lesson. I could always count on you to take care of me, even though I’m the older sister.”

“Why don’t you come by tomorrow, or maybe some other time this week? We can go for a walk? Or maybe to the stores? I imagine you might want to buy some nice things after months in the mountain camps.”

“Sure.”

I’m almost outside when I feel his presence behind me. I don’t know what it is about him that makes me feel like this but anytime he is near me my whole body feels electrified. My cheeks flush with warmth, my breathing quickens and I become unsteady on my legs.

“Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?”

“I told my sister goodbye. She was the host, wasn’t she?”

“At least let me walk you back. It’s not safe around the bars by yourself.”

“I just come from an Illyrian training camp and I can be lethal if I want to, I think I can manage.” 

He walks beside me silently, I try to keep my eyes on the ground but I can’t help looking up at the impressive figure next to me. Just being this close to him does things to my body that I will never admit to him. I will have to keep my distance from him, getting too close to him is dangerous. I won’t risk everything I’ve worked for these past months. Fighting with him made everything so much easier, I put on this angry bitchy face, yelled at him and he would stay away. I hate that I hurt his feelings every time but that was the only way to make him stay at a distance. No one has the self control to stay away from a man as impressive as Cassian.

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

“Have I ever invited you in?”

“You may have changed your mind.”

“Keep on dreaming you big bat.”

“How about a bet? Tomorrow, you and me up on the mountain, we’ll see who’s stronger.”

“You’re on.”

I close the door in his face, knowing I would change my mind if I saw that grin any longer. For the rest of the night I keep on seeing his face, that strong beautiful face. Every man in my novels suddenly looks like him, driving my mind to crazy and nasty thoughts. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Cassian**

Not once in my life have I met anyone who affects me the way she does. Being around her, looking at her, thinking of her. Everything drives me insane. I barely can get a straight thought through my head without a memory of her coming up. 

I know it was Amren to make her dress like that tonight, Nesta usually doesn’t go for a dressed up look, let alone one that is that revealing. 

When she walked into the room in that dress I wanted to throw her over my shoulder and lock us in my room for the entire night, and the day after and after that. Seeing her boobs spill out of that dress, that long necklace disappearing right down the middle, I was hard the entire night. Walking her home I had to keep myself from pinning her against her own front door. So I did the second best thing, asking her to fight tomorrow. Why am I such an idiot? 

“What did you do now brother?”

I tell Rhys about my idiotic proposal to Nesta and he just laughs himself out of breath.

“Good to know I have your support, ‘brother’.”

“I can’t help it. You really shouldn’t let your dick do the thinking man.”

“As if your dick wasn’t leading the way when it came to Feyre.”

“It’s still leading the ways my friend, that’s why I’ll have to go any minute now, I have other plans for my night.”

“Why are you two talking about your dicks? You two longing back to the old days?”

“Those days are past us Az.”

“You never disappointed Cas, maybe one day.”

“And I’m going. Why don’t you let your dick lead you to your mate, maybe she’s interested in it.”

“Oh she is very much.”

I leave Rhys and Az behind and make my way back home. I know I’m one of the strongest Illyrians in Prythian but Nesta’s power is unmatched. So strong, so raw. If she wanted to she could kill me within seconds probably. And I challenged her for a battle. 

“Are you ready, you overgrown bat boy?”

“To you it’s General Commander, babe.”

“We’ll see about that.”

She wastes no time attacking me, I avoid her but not by much. We go full out on each other, striking blows, deflecting the other’s.

The mountains below our feet tremble from the power we release on each other. Trees falling down around us storm clouds above us. 

Her strikes come too strong, too quick for me to avoid them all but it’s a tree that gets me down. A fucking tree. It was a hundred feet tree but still. She pulled a fucking tree out of the ground and threw it at my head. I’m lucky to be alive I guess.

“Are you okay?”

“Don’t worry about me, the tree is keeping me nice and warm.”

“Don’t be a baby and let me help you get up.”

She pulls me from under the tree, making the little self respect I still had left disappear. I couldn’t even get from under that damn tree myself.

“Your arm is bleeding. You should get that checked out.”

“It’s just a cut. It’ll heal. I’ve had worse injuries.”

The look on her face tells me that she remembers. The injuries on the battlefield only months ago. The kiss. The wish of having had more time together. 

“At least let me help you clean it.”

“And have Rhys and Feyre laugh in my face, no thanks.”

“Come on you big baby. Follow me.”

She brings me to her apartment, and I can walk through the door she has thrown in my face multiple times. 

“Take off your top and sit on the bathtub.”

“If you want me to undress you could just say so, babe.”

“Shut up before I kick you out.”

She cleans the cuts on my arm and neck. They aren’t deep and will probably heal within days. I still can’t believe that I let a fucking tree take me down. It’s not like I couldn't see the thing coming.

“I’m surprised you’re not boasting about bringing me down yet.”

“I’ll have plenty of time to do that.”

I raise my eyes to look at her face, mere inches from mine as she focuses on cleaning a cut on my neck. 

“I’m sure you won’t let me forget.”

“Who would want to forget bringing the mighty general to his knees?”

“I’ll get on my knees for you anytime, just say the word.”

My voice has dropped a few octaves, my eyes must have darkened. My heart is hammering in my chest and I’m sure Nesta can feel my quickened pulse below her fingers on my neck. Her eyes move up, locking on mine. Those sharp blue eyes. I could get lost in those eyes for hours. 

“What’s stopping you?”

Her pupils are dilated, her breathing quick. I move my hand to her cheek, my fingers trailing her soft skin. The palm of my hand feels like it’s on fire. Every part of me that touches her tingling under her touch. 

I pause an inch from her face, giving her the chance to pull back. I know I’ve wanted her, her touch from the first time I met her. No matter how angry and how mean she got, I was hers. She may not be my mate, not yet, but I want her. Just her. 

I move my lips to her, softly at first. I don’t know how she will react to my touch. She places her hands on the back of my head and pulls me closer. Her lips moving roughly over mine. I open my lips to let her tongue in and when our tongues collide, moving together feverishly, I almost moan in her mouth. 

This woman will be the death of me. My brain just refuses to work anymore, all my thinking being done with my cock that is rock hard and straining against my training leathers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy ;)

**Nesta**

His lips taste like everything I have longed for all these months. He started out soft, hesitant when it came to touching me, but the more I gave back to him, the rougher he became. 

Our mouths collide, tongues dancing together. My hands pull his hair, those amazingly soft, brown locks. Hair like that just begs to be pulled. His hands are all over my body. One on the back of my head and neck, pulling me even closer to him. The other teasing my waist and hip. 

This man drives me absolutely insane. I moan into his mouth when his hand moves to my ass and squeezes it. Fuck me. Just fuck me already, that’s waht I want to say to him but I keep quiet. Once I go there, I know there’s no stopping and I don’t know if I’m ready for that yet.

“If you moan like that again I’m going to make you come so hard the whole city will hear you.”

I would have stayed quiet if he hadn’t pinched my other asscheek. He can’t expect me to stay quiet when he doesn all these amazing things to me.

“I warned you.”

He throws me over his shoulder, holding me steady with his hands on my ass. What does this man have with my ass? I scream and kick my legs trying to get out of his hold but he doesn’t even flinch. I resort to hitting his ass, but instead of actually doing any damage I’m just amazed by how firm it is.

“If you’re into spanking just say so, babe. I’ll happily oblige.”

“Put me down you idiot.”

Instead of putting me on my feet he throws me onto my bed. I bounce a few times before I steady, by that time he has already made his way across the room and is hanging above me. 

We continue right where we left off in the bathroom. My lips on his, and our hands discovering new places on the other’s body. I pull him closer to me, his weight feeling amazing on top of me. His muscles bulging under his shirt as he tries to keep himself from crushing me. 

I throw one leg over him, pushing my hips up to meet his. I can feel his member straining in his leathers, hard against my core. As my hips keep moving, rubbing our cores together, he works on my training leathers, trying to unfasten my top. 

He’s not fast enough so Inpushhim off of me, onto his back next to where I am.Throwing one leg over him so that I’m straddling him I take off my leathers so that I’m only left in my undergarments. They’re nothing special, just plain black but the way his eyes take in my body you would think I was naked already. 

He pulls me close to him once again, his hands finding the naked skin on my back, my waist, my hips. My ass. 

As we make out I keep rubbing myself over his cock, feeling him growing even harder underneath me. I remember the girls saying Cassian didn’t have the biggest wingspan but I beg to differ. What I can feel through his leathers is bigger than what I’ve ever seen. 

His hand moves over my ass, squeezing wherever he goes, trailing his way towards my thighs. His fingers tease me everywhere, my butt, my legs, back up to my hips before he finally goes where I want him most. His fingers softly graze the fabric covering my sex. 

“You’re so wet already. Is that all for me?”

“Stop teasing me already!”

He throws me over to the other side of the bed again, kissing a trail from my neck to my belly button, not leaving one spot untouched. His fingers work on my bra, releasing from my body and within seconds his hands get to work on my boobs. Squeezing, pinching my nipples, kissing them, licking them. He almost makes me come from the way he plays with my nipples. 

My neighbours must hear my moaning judging from how loud I am. As his tongue is still working on my nipple, his hand moves to my panties. Slowly sliding his hand underneath the fabric until he reaches my pussy. 

He rubs his finger onto my wetness before slowly teasing my clit with it. Slow steady circles on my clit make me even wetter than I already was. He dips his finger into me, swallowing my moans with his mouth on mine. He slowly moves his finger in and out of me, adding a second one when he feels me relaxing more into him. His thumb working on my clit as his fingers keep thrusting in and out of me. 

My first orgasm hits me like a brick. My back arches, my breath stopping for a few seconds, my heart thumping through my entire body. He gives me a few minutes to come back to my senses. 

My body is asking, no begging for more. I need his fingers inside of me. I attack him from where he’s lying next to me. Holding his face in my hands as my tongue fights with his again. 

“Still not had enough, darling?”

“A woman has needs, alright?”

“I know, and I just experienced how deprived you were. I’m not going anywhere until you kick me out of this room.”

He’s talking too much again, only one solution to get him to shit up. I press my lips against his again. More panties are drenched, my pussy aching for more of him. He’s still wearing his leathers, so i work as quickly as I can to take them off, no use in being this overdressed. Without his pants on I can see just how big he is even better from the outline in his underwear. While I continue kissing him I softly trail my fingers over his covered dick.

“You don’t have to, babe.” 

This makes me want to please him even more. A man that does not expect me to please him is just the man I want. I grip his dick in my hand, my palm stroking his rock hard shaft. He’s so thick. He pulls my hair and moans into my mouth as I keep stroking him, my fingers massaging the tip before moving down his length again. 

“You’re going to make me come in my trunks if you keep this up.”

“No need to spoil your clothing.”

I hook my fingers under the band of his trunks and move them down his legs. His dick lays flat on his stomach, hard as a rock and precum glistening from the tip. Fuck me. I move my hand back to his dick again, going in the same motion as before. His skin is so soft compared to the hardness underneath. 

“Any second now, babe.”

His breathing is rugged, his voice lower than usual. And then he comes. Long spurts fly out onto his stomach. I keep moving my hand softly until he’s done. 

What a sight this man is. I only take my off of him for a few seconds to grab a towel and I throw it on the bed next to him. I sit on the other side of the bed as he cleans himself off, his eyes still focused on me.

“You’re not getting away from me this easy. Not after this.”

He points to his stomach as he finishes cleaning himself.

“On your back against the pillows.”

I do as he says. Too eager to find out what he has in mind. Once again he kisses a trail from my mouth downward, only this time he doesn’t stop at my belly button. He moves down to my pussy. Kissing the soaking fabric of my panties.

“Still so wet.”

He looks up at me for permission as he hooks his fingers underneath my panties, intending to slide them off. I give him a quick nod, unable to move much more. 

He kisses a trail from my ankles to the top of my thighs as he moves back up. My breath stocks in my throat when he kisses the top of my pussy, right above the clit. 

“Are you ready, darling?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update this chapter! I'll try to get another one up this week :)

**Cassian**

Cauldron! Everything about her makes me even harder than I already am. How she moaned my name when she came around my fingers. The touch of her lips on mine. The feeling of her hand around my dick. Especially that. I’ve been with women before, I’ve enjoyed being with them, but none of those experiences compare even a little to the things Nesta makes me feel. 

In my entire life I’ve only ever met two people that could come close to my power and my strength. But this woman brings me to my knees without any effort it seems. 

Point proven since I’m currently on my knees in front of her. One of her legs thrown over my shoulder, the other held firmly on the bed by my hand. 

Her scent is intoxicating, it drives me completely insane. I can’t wait to find out what she tastes like. 

I like teasing her, hovering over her pussy but not touching it. It takes a whole lot of self control but it’s worth it when I feel her body begging for more. I kiss her thighs, slowly moving up until I reach her pussy. I kiss just above her clit, close enough for my breath to hit her pussy, but just not close enough to touch it. 

“I’ll rip your head off, Cassian, I promise you!”

“What do you want me to do?”

“You know what I want!”

“Say it, use that filthy mouth of yours and say what you want me to do. Ask for it, nicely.”

“I want you to make me cum, you goddamn idiot! Eat my pussy like you mean it or you’ll never see it again!”

Oeh, threatening to take that gorgeous pussy away from me. Well, I can’t have that happen, so I better get to work.

Slowly I bring my mouth back to her pussy, she’s so fucking wet already. Just waiting for me to taste her. Kissing her clit earns me a loud moan. My tongue dances slow circles around her clit. Her hips fight against the restraint of my hands keeping her pinned to the bed. 

I dip my tongue lower, discovering her folds and tasting the juices leaking out of her pussy. Cauldron she’s delicious. I lick every inch of her from her entrance to her clit as she continues to moan my name. 

“You taste better than every dessert I’ve ever had.”

Before she can respond I go back to her clit, kissing it, licking it, softly sucking it into my mouth. She moans my name over and over again, her voice sounding hoarse. Hearing the sounds she makes only makes me more excited to bring her over the edge. 

Her voice gets louder the closer to an organsm she comes. Her legs are still fighting against my grip, her hands now tugging my hair. 

With a final tug on my hair her body falls back into the mattress. She moans my name so loud I'm sure the neighbors must know my name by now. 

She’s breathing hard, her boobs heaving up and down with her rough breathing. Her legs are trembling underneath my hands. I softly bring her legs back down, letting her body relax as she comes down from her orgasm. 

I lick my lips, savoring the taste of her. I’ve never tasted anything this good in my life. The sight of her, still in an orgasmic bliss, is enough to almost make me cum. I love how easily I can make her cum. The first time, just my fingers were enough. Now just my tongue, not even needing my fingers filling her to make her scream my name.

I wonder how loud she would be if I fucked her properly. They may claim that Az has the biggest wingspan of the three of us, but I’ve never had any complaints. Az may be longer, but none of them are as thick. And yes, we did compare. You have to do something with your time when you have been friends for five centuries. 

“You’re good at this.”

“Why, thank you. Good enough to do this again?”

“Don’t make more of this than what it really is. You were horny, I was horny. We all know you are attracted to me, you’re not so bad.”

“The way you just moaned my name over and over again I’d say I am better than not bad.”

“What do you want to hear Cassian? Yes you gave me the two best orgasms of my life!”

I know I have a smug grin on my face. The two best orgasms she ever had, all on my name. I bet the one after me is far, far behind.

“Don’t look so pleased with yourself. Maybe it will happen again, maybe not. Don;t hold your breath. I’m not a nice person, Cas. Just ask anyone who ever met me, I’m not pleasant to be around. I bet my own sister even calls me a bitch, not to my face ofcourse, she’s too nice to do that. And you know what? She’s right. I was a complete bitch! I didn’t even like myself anymore. I have a lot of fixing to do before I can set my mind to anything else. I want my sisters back.”

“Cauldron woman you talk a lot after an orgasm.”

“Don’t start.” 

“I’m not asking you to marry me, Nesta. I’m just saying I wouldn’t mind eating your pussy again. Or having you touch my cock. Fix things with your sisters, I’m sure they want that too. I’m here for you no matter what. I’ve never stopped wanting to be your friend Nesta.”

“Yeah, yeah I know. Now get out of my apartment, you’re not going to stay over.”

I chuckle seeing her standing before me. Still naked, the inside of her thighs still covered in her juices, hands on her hips and trying to be serious. 

I quickly get dressed, taking in her naked body in case I won’t see it again after today. After I grab my things, I leave her apartment, just like she asked me to. 

Outside her door I let myself fall against the wall. That woman drives me positively crazy. Now I’ve finally had a taste of her, quite literally, I'm afraid I’ll want more. Everything about her has me wanting more but I know I should take it slow. Even if she wants more, wants to get me in her bed again, I can’t rush things. I know she had bad experiences with men. I know one forced himself on her, a name I’ll still have to get out of her. That prick deserves a nice little visit from my fist. And a knife. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been super busy so I've only managed to write a short chapter. I can't believe A court of silver flames is finally out! I can't wait to read it!

**Nesta**

I can’t believe I actually let him in. My entire life I’ve tried my hardest to keep people as far away as I can. Even my own sisters I keep at a distance. I never let anyone see the real person I hide behind that angry facade. 

One time he challenges me and I give in. I easily won the fight. I didn’t even use my full strength, too afraid I would hurt him. But he doesn’t need to know that. I meant it when I offered to clean his wounds, I felt awful for causing harm to someone who has been nothing but kind to me once again. 

When he said he would get on his knees for me anytime, something snapped inside of me. No man had ever bothered to please me like that. No man had ever gotten on his knees for me willingly. 

I hate how he affects me. How I let him get in my head. And some other places… I know that no matter how hard I’ll try I won’t be able to ignore him. He won’t let me. And I’m not sure I want to. I know he cares for me. No matter how often I slammed my door in his face, he kept on coming back. I know he won’t admit it, but I know he’s the one who made sure I had everything I needed when I was at the training camp. I had more and better stuff than the other warriors, although I did not let them know anything about it. 

I was serious when I said I have a lot of fixing to do. I’m tired of always being angry around the people that care for me, or at least once did. A lot of shit happened in my life, but I never did anything to try to make it better. Back in the village I let Feyre handle everything, I never helped, only made things harder on her. All just to spite my father. 

Being in the training camp made me realise that I’m not the only one who had a shitty life. But it no longer has to be shitty. Yes I was made to go in the cauldron, but I took more than anyone else ever had. I’m stronger than any other fae, I have powers no one else has. 

It’s time I start using those powers for good purposes instead of just being angry about them. Just looking at my sister makes me want to be better. Feyre was tested so harshly, time and time again. Being challenged in that hell hole, dying only to wake up as fae, being stuck with that blond piece of garbage. She went through it all and it can’t have been easy. Now she has a mate, someone who cares about her more than about himself. She has friends that would do anything for her. She is High Lady of the Night Court, ruling not only this beautiful city but an entire court together with Rhysand. 

Feyre has always been stronger than me, and in a lot of ways she still is. 

I wake up terribly early the next morning. Thinking about how I want to do things differently from now on has me wanting to take action right away. I hate hoe out of touch I am with my sisters. All I can think of is getting Feyre something to do with painting and Elain something with flowers. I know Feyre has more dresses than she’ll ever wear and I’m sure Elain has plenty as well. I end up getting new flowers and plants for Elain’s garden, they’ll be delivered later today to the house. For feyre I got a painting, I know she must have plenty, but I think she’ll like this one. It’s a landscape with a cabin near the woods, it kind of resembles the house we once lived in. 

Knowing Feyre she still spends most of her days in her art studio. Nearing the building I can see she’s teaching a class of kids. I wait outside until everyone’s left before going in. 

Feyre’s surprised to see me, I can’t blame her honestly. 

“Sorry to disturb you like this, but I got something for you and I wanted to give it to you myself.”

“Come in, we can sit here if you want.”

Sitting in the same room with just the two of us feels awkward. We haven’t really talked much in years. 

“I’m sorry for everything, I know I already said that, but I really am. I was a terrible person to you and to everyone around us. I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try to be nicer, to be the sister you deserve.”

She opens the wrapping around the painting and her eyes light up when she sees it.

“It’s beautiful Nesta! It reminds me so much of the good times back home. And I forgive you for everything, I have a long time ago. The only reason why I sent you to the Illyrian camps is to help you. You couldn’t keep living like that.”

“I know that now. I don’t blame you for not wanting me around back then.”

“Why don’t you come to the house again tonight? Everyone is coming over for dinner, I’m sure they all would love to see you.”

“Sure, I’ll be there.”

“Have you seen or heard from Cas by the way?”

“Ehm, no. I- No why would I?”

“No reason. It’s just he was supposed to come by yesterday and he didn’t show and we couldn’t get in touch with him at all.”

“Oh, ehm- no idea. I’m sure everything is fine.”

“Yeah probably. He’s never stayed away without letting Rhys know. Even if he was out with a girl he would let Rhys know. It must be important if he kept it to himself.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I would love your advice on how to improve!


End file.
